Soledad y gotas cálidas
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: "Duele.. Mis ojos hinchados y rojos mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo sin permiso alguno... Es doloroso.. Saber que aquellos tiempos se fueron y nunca regresaran; sentir como la soledad te invade, sentir como si tus amigos se alejaran de ti, sentir que ya no le importas más a tu familia (aunque está rota, alguna vez te sentiste querido por cada uno de ellos, pero ahora no)"


**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otro pequeño fic, siendo otro one-shot. Espero y sea de su agrado :D**

 **Alcaro, ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **SOLEDAD Y GOTAS CÁLIDAS**

 _"Duele.. Mis ojos hinchados y rojos mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo sin permiso alguno... Es doloroso... Saber que aquellos tiempos se fueron y nunca regresaran; sentir como la soledad te invade, sentir como si tus amigos se alejaran de ti, sentir que ya no le importas más a tu familia (aunque está rota, alguna vez te sentiste querido por cada uno de ellos, pero ahora no)..."_

Todo era doloroso para Takeru; un sentimiento de soledad y horror absoluta lo habían invadido; rompió en llanto en el garaje de su casa dejando que las gotas de lluvia lo mojaran por completo. Pero lo más doloroso no era recibir aquel frío de la lluvia, sino que nadie estuviera allí para darle un abrazo cálido como hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de hacer.

El motivo por el cuál se encontraba así era muy simple: al día siguiente tendría un reconocimiento por su victoria en el concurso de narrativa, llegando a primer lugar en nivel nacional. Obviamente se encontraba feliz por esto, invitando a todos sus amigos; no fue sino hasta aquella tarde que todos comenzaron a denegar poder acompañarlo, unos diciendo que debían estudiar para sus exámenes, que sus padres los obligarían a ir a otro lado, que tenían un partido importante; en fin, al final resultó que sólo iría su familia. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando su padre marcó para decirle que tal vez llegarían tarde porque tenía trabajo que hacer y que Yamato tenía un compromiso; Takeru olvidó por completo que su padre no era consciente de todas las negativas y dejó salir su enojo; "¡Claro! No quiero que vengan sólo por compromiso" espetó elevando la voz, cuando al otro lado de la línea telefónica su padre apenas pudo mencionar el nombre del chico, sorprendido, Takeru habló en voz baja casi a modo de susurro "ya sé que ni si quiera es algo importante para ustedes, así que no podía esperar menos" y sin dar tiempo colgó. Cuando su madre regresó del trabajo aquel día lo regañó, contándole que su ex-marido habló con ella contándole lo sucedido; el adolescente sentía toda su felicidad venirse abajo. Su madre, evitando más peleas se dispuso a sentarse y ver un poco la televisión esperando que los ánimos se calmaran un poco, después de todo, su hijo estaba justamente en aquella edad.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el dijo que saldría un poco, y así lo hizo. Pero, por si fuera poco, se encontraba lloviendo a cantaros. Al rubio no le importo en lo absoluto y se quedó parado en medio de la lluvia; pensando sobre la soledad que había estado viviendo; siendo este día un detonante para pensamientos tan negativos.

Ahí fue donde se convenció de la poca importancia que tenía; y entonces se preguntó si en verdad alguno de sus conocidos llegaría a extrañarlo si desapareciera. Estuvo a punto de hacer algo tonto como salir corriendo de su casa y caminar hasta el parque, y permitirse quedar allí para ver hasta cuando notarían su ausencia, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de eso. "¡Cobarde!" Se decía una y otra vez en su interior, pero cada vez que lo repetía, menos posibilidades tenía de poder dar un paso. Pasó allí afuera durante más de una hora, pero al parecer ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello; al parecer un programa era más importante que él.

El rubio se dejó caer al suelo sin importarle mucho el ensuciar sus ropas, después de todo, ya estaban mojadas de igual forma, además, él mismo sería quien las lavara.

Pasó más del tiempo necesario allí, no sentía sus manos temblar debido a lo abstraído que estaba en sus pensamientos; un dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirlo, pero lo achacó a su llanto incesable. El chico entró a la casa y se encontró con su madre dormida en el sofá mientras la televisión hablaba sola. Con una mirada vacía se acercó y apagó el televisor, entonces dando pasos pesados, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando la casa en un silencio sepulcral.

...

Para la mañana siguiente Natsuko se encontraba acomodando la casa en un santiamén... Había olvidado que habían acordado tras su llamada en recibir a su otro hijo y a su ex-esposo dentro de la casa ese día para que fueran juntos al evento, ya que se requería la presencia de ambos padres para la entrega de reconocimiento que Takeru recibiría aquel día tras haber ganado aquél concurso de narrativa a nivel nacional. Sus padres casi no habían pasado tiempo con él en los últimos meses debido a sus respectivos trabajos, así que ya que estaban tan orgullosos de su hijo, se permitirían ir como una familia de verdad a la entrega de reconocimientos en muestra de cariño al más chico de aquella familia, intentando así, recompensar aunque sea un poco la falta de atención que había tenido.

De pronto, el timbre de su puerta resonó y la mujer abrió con mucha prisa; al ver a Yamato le dio un gran abrazo y luego saludó de forma cordial al que alguna vez fue su marido. Los invitó a pasar y tras darles una bebida, inició la conversación.

\- ¿Y ese milagro que aún no estés lista mamá?- preguntó el joven rubio con un poco de intriga, ya que su madre era de las que no se permitirían se les hiciera tarde en un día tan importante.

\- Me quedé dormida en el sillón... Se suponía Takeru programaría la alarma del reloj, pero nunca sonó

\- Y hablando dé... ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el padre inquisitivamente mientras tomaba un sorbo a su té, y es que sabía cuán emocionado había estado el menor por aquél día y no podía olvidar el tono de decepción del menor del día anterior.

\- Ya debería estar arreglándose- contestó la mujer mientras terminaba de recoger algunas cosas

\- Iré a ver- dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba; el chico notó como un aire de incomodidad había quedado entre sus padres, pero prefería no meterse en aquello, después de todo Matt sabía que aún había amor entre ellos dos, lo único que faltaba (tal y como una vez hacía unos años le dijo su hermanito) era un poco de comunicación entre ellos. El chico llegó a la habitación y tocó un par de veces sin respuesta, por lo que decidió irrumpir sin más- 'keru...- llamó en silencio mientras dirigía paso hacia la cama, cuando la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

Takeru yacía desparramado sobre la cama con las sabanas aún húmedas debido al agua que se había quedado en sus ropas, su cara y cuerpo se encontraban pálidas a excepción de aquel rubor que invadía por completo sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre la cama y notó que el chico ardía. Yamato salió exaltado y sin importar el momento que interrumpía sobre sus padres vociferó

\- Takeru está ardiendo en fiebre... Hay que llevarlo al médico lo más pronto posible- Sus padres lo miraron y sus rostros perdieron toda la sangre; en seguida recobraron la postura y mientras su madre abría el camino hacia el vehículo, su padre se encargaba de transportar a su hijo menor hasta éste.

Una vez en el edificio de consulta fueron recibidos y tras esperar un poco por fin fueron atendidos. Tal como sospechaban Takeru se había expuesto, y debido a que nunca había sido el chico con las mayores defensas ahora enfrentaba un resfriado un tanto delicado, aunque el doctor los calmó diciendo que no se trataba de algo grave debido a la prontitud con la que estaba siendo tratado.

Yamato se hallaba preocupado, pero el ver a su padre reconfortando a su mamá lo calmó un poco; entonces se decidió y mandó un mensaje a todos sus amigos; sin ser sorpresa para él, todos respondieron inmediatamente, pidiendo ver al chico, a lo que el ojiazul contestó que los dejarían llevárselo a casa por la tarde, por lo que una vez mejorara más les avisaría para que fueran a la casa.

Sin pensarlo mucho cerró su celular y se centró en esperar pacientemente hasta que le permitieran ver a su hermanito.

Una vez pasó la mañana, les permitieron llevarse al menor indicándoles los medicamentos y cuidados que debían darle, a lo que su hermano tomó la responsabilidad sin pensárselo dos veces. Para cuando llegaron a su casa acomodaron todo y arroparon al adolescente siguiendo las indicaciones que se les había dado.

Apenas llevaban una hora desde que habían arribado en el hogar, su madre recibió una llamada por parte de los que habían organizado el evento para dar entrega de su reconocimiento, y mientras ella les explicaba la situación, su padre hablaba por otra línea telefónica explicando que tendría que faltar para su siguiente turno. Yamato los dejó hablando y se adentró en la habitación de su hermano. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mirando con ternura al chico que yacía en la cama.

Si bien Takeru aparentaba y daba la impresión de ya ser un adulto maduro, hecho y derecho, se veía tan vulnerable en aquellas condiciones que le recordaba a Yamato que apenas era un niño.

El mayor tomó asiento en su escritorio y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ver los diversos escritos esparcidos en el mueble; parecía haber recorrido todos cuando una historia apartada llamó su atención por completo, entonces, con mucha cautela tomó el escrito, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y comenzó a leer:

 _"SOLEDAD"_

 _"Duele.. Mis ojos hinchados y rojos mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo sin permiso alguno... Es doloroso... Saber que aquellos tiempos se fueron y nunca regresaran; sentir como la soledad te invade, sentir como si tus amigos se alejaran de ti, sentir que ya no le importas más a tu familia (aunque está rota, alguna vez te sentiste querido por cada uno de ellos, pero ahora no)..._

 _No es necesario que explique este sentimiento por el que todos hemos pasado, momentos de soledad. Hasta la persona más fuerte ha parecido un pequeño gatito asustado cuando le toca enfrentarse a ella. Me gustaría decir que mi historia es diferente, que en el momento que pasé por ella logré hacerle frente, pero no puedo afirmar algo que nunca fue..."_

El ceño de Yamato se arrugaba más y más a medida que avanzaba en la lectura. No sabía que su hermano había estado lleno de esos sentimientos; aunque lo podía dudar un poco (ya que su hermano siempre escribía historias como si las hubiera vivido todas... y sabía que no era así), todo rastro de duda desapareció cuando comenzó a recapitular los últimos meses: ahora que él y Sora eran una pareja, había dejado de frecuentar al pequeño por salir con la chica, viéndolo únicamente 2 veces en los últimos 2 meses; mientras tanto se había enterado (por boca de Taichi) que tanto Hikari como los demás niños elegidos de la segunda generación habían estado ocupados en exámenes, por lo que dejaron de frecuentarse, y dado a que su hermanito era un genio, fue exentado de la mayoría de sus exámenes, ya sino fuera por sus calificaciones, si por su participación en un concurso de escala nacional; "claro, después de todo le dará más prestigio a la escuela" pensó el rubio mientras seguía recapitulando la vida de su hermano. Ahora, referente a los primeros niños elegidos, no estaban en una situación tan diferente a la de los de la segunda generación, por lo que rara vez se comunicaban, aunque ahora que hacía memoria, el portador de la esperanza había estado insistiendo en reunirse todos; "por supuesto, por algo tu nunca pierdes la fe" dijo en sus adentros.

Mientras más memoria hacía, más se daba cuenta de lo que el pequeño Takeru había estado enfrentando.. Sólo. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento recorrió su espalda y miró con preocupación al adolescente dormido en la cama con un pequeño trapo en la frente; ahora entendía porque se había quedado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo. Yamato se convenció que en definitiva tenía que hacer algo para reparar la situación... Después de todo, él había prometido estar siempre ahí para su hermanito; no podía permitirse fallar ahora.

Takeru abrió los ojos sintiendo un ligero dolor en su pecho, así como un calor abrazador en su rostro; una mueca de queja se formuló en su rostro y luego, tras moverse un poco ésta se disipó quedando en una posición cómoda (por el momento). De pronto y sin previo aviso, los recuerdos lo atacaron como un balde de agua fría y se sentó en seguida con su respiración agitada: había olvidado por completo la entrega del reconocimiento. Miró la hora en el reloj y se encontró con que eran las 10:40 a.m.; de prisa se puso de pie sin medir bien sus pasos y salió de la habitación; pero justo cuando se preparó para recibir un regaño por parte de su madre se encontró con una escena sorprendente: allí se encontraban todos sus amigos así como sus padres, leyendo la historia que había ganado el primer lugar a nivel nacional, así como un diploma enmarcado en la pared destacando de entre todas las decoraciones. No supo si fue por el impacto o por haberse levantado rápido, o tal vez podía achacarlo a la enfermedad, pero en ese instante perdió el equilibrio y antes de estar siquiera en peligro de tocar el suelo, su hermano se encontraba sujetándolo fuertemente.

\- 'keru, ¿estás bien?

El rubio no supo que contestar, se quedó pasmado con la imagen ante sus ojos; no podía creer que todo ese tiempo pensamientos absurdos habían invadido su cabeza sin siquiera pensar en los demás, y ahora se sentía un completo egoísta; las lágrimas comenzaron a producirle un ardor antes de abrirse paso por sus mejillas, y es que no podía negar que, a pesar de sentirse como un completo idiota, realmente estaba feliz de haberse equivocado durante todo ese tiempo. Un ligero asentimiento y un intento de sonrisa bastaron para dibujar en el rostro de todos una mirada de cariño y ternura. Sin más sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él, llenando aún más el momento de emotividad. En verdad se sentía afortunado de tenerlos a todos allí.

Una vez ya era de noche y todos ya se habían retirado, sólo quedaban Takeru y Yamato en el balcón del edificio. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, pero se trataba de un silencio muy grato al parecer de los dos. De pronto Yamato puso un cobertor sobre el más pequeño excusándose con un "aún no te has recuperado", a lo que Takeru sonrió dando las gracias. Duraron así por unos minutos más hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

\- Realmente me sorprendí... No me había dado el tiempo para leer la historia que te otorgó el reconocimiento- admitió Yamato un poco avergonzado por no haberse dado el tiempo para preguntarle siquiera al autor sobre ésta. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el chico respondió

\- Leíste "soledad" ¿no?- preguntó sin rodeos. Otra vez el silencio se formó por unos minutos más.

\- Umh- dijo afirmando, para luego dirigir la mirada a su hermano y esperar por su reacción.

\- Honestamente al principio pensé en usarla para el concurso...- guardó silencio por un momento mientras meditaba sus palabras, y luego tras decidirse dirigió la vista hacia su hermano con una sonrisa- pero decidí escribir sobre el cariño que tengo hacia ustedes... Sé que sonará absurdo, pero...

\- Claro que no!- interrumpió Yamato con euforia- creo que ha sido de las mejores historias que haz escrito...

El pequeño miró con sorpresa a su hermano y luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Eres el mejor

Yamato, ajeno ante los halagos se sonrojó y simplemente hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquel comentario, aunque los dos sabían que no era así, y los dos conocían la respuesta que Yamato daría si fuera más honesto y menos vergonzoso.

\- Bueno, vayamos adentro, que apenas logramos mantener tu fiebre.

El chico asintió y sin más tomaron camino hacia su habitación, hablando acerca de todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Takeru se encontraba feliz, y en serio agradecía tener a su familia y amigos. Justo antes de dormir recordó en su mente el inicio de aquella historia tan aclamada:

 _"GOTAS CÁLIDAS"_

 _"Las gotas de lluvia inundaban su cuerpo de frío, el clima frío que llegaba al alma de cualquier persona, ese frío que te hace olvidar quién eres y que es lo que aspirabas ser para hundirte un poco más en el qué fuiste y que dejaste de tener... Pero hay algo con lo que no contaba, y es que esas gotas se sienten cálidas tras el abrazo hecho con amor..."_

FINAL

 **Bueno, aquí está mi segundo fanfic de Digimon xD**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, cualquier opinión, crítica constructiva o felicitación (?) son bien recibidas en los comentarios n.n**

 **Estaba pensando en hacer alguna historia con los escritos de Takeru, pero no estoy segura de que les parezca, o si quieren que haga una historia escribiendo cómo logró ganar el concurso de narrativa a nivel nacional. Igual, si gustan que escriba sobre algún personaje en específico no duden en decirme y veré que se puede hacer.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme :D espero y disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

 **Se despide por hoy, Nyx.**


End file.
